Mega MEN! When Time and Realities Collide!
by Staredcraft
Summary: What happens when Mega Man, Mega Man X, and Mega Man Battle Network Collide! Find out how AND why now! Please R&R!


Mega Man: When Times (and Realities) Collide  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man, Mega Man X, or Mega Man.exe.  
The year is 200x  
  
Dr. Thomas Hikari Light and Dr. Albert W Wiley were discussing the possible results of the funding decision.  
  
"Listen Wiley, if they accept my idea, I'll have no choice but o continue my research. However, should they accept yours, I'll be glad to change my scientific studies to robots too." Light told him.  
  
"Well Thomas, I know they'll more than likely accept my idea because Robots can PHYSICALLY do things to help humans out, networking has no means to." Wiley responded.  
  
"Yet, Wiley, should they accept my idea, I'd find a way to have them do the exact same thing. Plus, although what you say is true, Robots can also do more physical harm to humans, including murder. That is something I want to avoid." Light said, a little saddened.  
  
Suddenly a man walked in. "Well, gentlemen, the decision wasn't easy, but we decided to follow the research of . . ." The scientist started.  
The year is 21xx  
  
"Well, how is it coming slave." The super virus Sigma snarled at a human in a white lab coat.  
  
"Very well master Sigma. The final calculations are being made. I just need to get a lock and we can bring back and one, or ones, through time." The human said.  
  
"Excellent, than we can bring back my true self's creator, Dr. Albert Wiley!" Sigma laughed, suddenly there were beeping noises. "What is wrong now?"  
  
"Sir, apparently the computer is finding an error. In the calculations, the computer has actually locating two different Dr. Wiley's?" The human answered.  
  
"WHAT?" Sigma was more confused than angry. Soon it came to him. "So the computer has picked up an alternate Dr. Wiley as well, there must be a truly different reality that could have splintered off at one point. No matter, bring both of them . . . AND there best creations that don't exist in this time." Sigma ordered.  
  
"But sir that might overload the circuits, we don't know what might happen then." The scientist mentioned.  
  
"Did I ALLOW you to question ME! DO IT!" Sigma roared.  
  
"Yes sir." The human moaned. He pressed a button and the computers started to whirl. Suddenly the screens went crazy and there were electrical shocks.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Sigma yelled.  
  
"It's as I feared sir, the circuits are shorting out. It'll just take a few adjustments and . . ."  
  
Back in 20xx  
  
"All right Mega Man, Protoman, Roll, and you too Rush. Prepare for the training simulator to commence NOW!" Dr. Light said via a mike.  
  
Three human looking Robots and a robot dog were all giving battle poses. "Let's do this Protoman." A blue robot said.  
  
"Right, just get Cocky Mega Man." The red robot, Protoman, smirked.  
  
"Roll, you ready?" Mega Man, the blue robot, asked.  
  
"You bet your circuits I am Mega." The girl robot, Roll, smiled.  
  
"Rush?" Mega Man asked the dog; it barked in agreement.  
  
Suddenly a bunch of Robots appeared (for the sake of length, I won't go into description and just use their names) Guts Man, Bass and Treble, and Dark Man. The eight robots charged at each other.  
  
Roll, who recently has been upgraded for big combat, went at Guts Man. Guts Man took a swing at Roll; however she grabbed his fist and was just pushed backwards a little. Then she back tossed the huge robot; head first, into the ground.  
  
Protoman charged at Dark Man, who was an almost exact copy of Protoman, and fired his blaster at him. Dark Man jumped out of the way and fired back; however Protoman used his shield to block it, and then he charged up and fired on the spot where Dark Man was going to land, hitting the evil robot.  
  
Now it was just Mega Man, Rush, Bass, and Treble left. Mega Man jumped and fired; Bass dodged and did a double jump to get higher than Mega Man, thus jumping on top of him. Mega Man did a slide when he landed, and then he jumped behind Bass and yelled. "RUSH! COMBINE!"  
  
Rush barked and changed into an armor like suit, Mega Man joined with it and gained hover units and the fist punch. Bass did the same with Treble, gaining the same flight abilities and energy blast ability. The two fired at each other, Mega Man took a direct hit, forcing Rush to leave and turn back to normal.  
  
Mega Man coughed; he looked badly bruised. Bass charged forward at him, growling with an evil grin on his face. Mega Man looked helpless, and Bass was getting closer. Suddenly, just before Bass could connect a hit, Mega Man rolled out of the way. Bass rammed into the floor and rolled across it. Mega Man took this opportunity to charge up a blast and fired. Bass looked and saw it come at him. Before he could counter or defend he was hit and knocked out.  
  
Suddenly the lights turned off and back on. The simulator was over. Dr. Light came out clapping his hands.  
  
"Well done you three . . ." He started, Rush growled. "Ah . . . I mean four. Your skills improve every time."  
  
"Well, we were made by the best." Mega Man smirked; Dr. Light chuckled. Suddenly there was a flash of light. "What's going . . ." Mega Man couldn't finish.  
  
In 20xx, in another time line  
  
"MEGA MAN! WIDE SWORD!" Lan shouted as he inserted a battle chip into his PET control pad.  
  
A sword appeared on Mega Man.exe's arm. This was a fight, between six navis (programs made for humans) Roll.exe, Glyde.exe, Gutsman.exe, Protoman.exe, Iceman.exe, and Mega Man.exe. Mega Man had taken care of Gutsman, Iceman, and Glyde. Roll wasn't fighting, just supporting Mega Man. It was just he and Protoman. The two were colliding Swords.  
  
"Come on Protoman; don't let this civilian Navi beat you!" Eugene ordered.  
  
"Do your best Mega Man!" Mayl yelled, more to cheer for Lan than Mega.  
  
"That Mega Man is so lucky, always winning fights he should lose." Dex scuffed.  
  
"Watch it fat boy." Yai growled.  
  
"Please you two, stop." Froid tried to stop them.  
  
"GO MEGA MAN!" Lan yelled. The two Navis were about to collide blades when there was a flash. Before anyone could react, they were gone.  
  
Back in the future  
  
Done sir but we'll have to try again in 12 hours." The human said sadly.  
  
"WHAT! All right then!" Sigma yelled, and then he changed to accepting the fact. "For your sake it better work next time." With that he left.  
  
"Yes sir." 'I just hope nothing else came through time.' The scientist thought.  
  
At the X base  
  
"Dr. Cain, what's wrong?" Mega Man X asked as he ran into the command office, the alarms were blaring.  
  
"X, we're getting a strong energy reading from Sigma's base in the mountains. If my readings are right, Sigma is attempting something on the dimensional scale." Cain said sadly.  
  
"Dimensional Scale?" X asked.  
  
"Meaning time travel or reality crossing." Cain said.  
  
"We've got to stop him!" X said in a rushing voice.  
  
"Wait, the readings stop? Why?" Cain asked. Before he knew it there was a flash.  
  
Down fell five figures; one of which fell on X's head.  
  
"Oh my?" Dr. Cain was surprised.  
  
Four of the five got up. One was an older man in a white lab coat. "Interesting." He said.  
  
Dr. Cain's face changed from surprise to shock. "DR. LIGHT!" He said a little loudly.  
  
"Yes?" Dr. Light asked confused.  
  
"I can't believe it, my idol! The man I wished to meet!" Dr. Cain said, acting like a kid again.  
  
X got up rubbing his head. "Ow, what the?" Then he saw who fell on his head. It was a smaller version of him. "WHAT!"  
  
Mega Man got up rubbing his head. Suddenly he saw himself and was jaw dropped. "You're ME!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Roll asked.  
  
"It appears that, through some means, we've been pulled forward through." Dr. Light thought.  
  
"Yes, but that mean happens to still be unknown." Dr. Cain started. "Now I'm sure you all have questions."  
  
"Darn right." Protoman sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Very well then." Dr. Light agreed  
  
Suddenly there was another flash. Six kids fell down; a huge one fell on Dr. Cain, a young boy fell on Mega Man, a young girl fell on Roll, another young man fell on Protoman, a small girl fell on Dr. Light, and another small young man fell on X.  
  
"What are kids doing here?" Light asked.  
  
"Hey watch it." The young man on Mega Man growled. Then he looked at his surroundings. "Hey, where are we?"  
  
"Who are you?" Roll asked when the girl got off of her.  
  
"I'm Mayl." She answered. Then she pointed to the others. To the boy on Mega Man, "That's Lan." Then she pointed to the boy on Cain, "That's Dex." She pointed to the boy on Protoman. "That's Eugene." Next she pointed to the two smaller kids. "And those are Yai and Froid."  
  
"Why would kids be brought back here?" X asked. The two doctors were confused too.  
  
"I think we have some talking to do." Light mentioned.  
  
"Talking!" Lan whined.  
  
Later  
  
"Okay, I get you're my future self and everything. Wiley made this Zero guy, who ran amok, until he was captured and turned by Sigma. However Zero "infected" Sigma permanently, making him evil instead. I or should I say YOU awoke long after this and helped defeat him on many separate occasions. Now Sigma's tried to do Time travel, which, for some reason, has brought us here. Right?" Mega man rambled.  
  
"That's about it." X agreed.  
  
"Okay, but what about these kids?" Roll asked.  
  
Dr. Light approached Lan. "Lan right." He asked; Lan nodded. "Okay Lan, why don't you tell us about your time."  
  
Lan felt familiar with Light. "Well, it started years ago, to us of course. My grandfather and his friend were competing for funding from a big company who could only pick one. My grandfather was into Programming, his friend was into Robots." Lan finished.  
  
"And the one they picked was your grandfathers, right?" Dr. Light asked.  
  
"Yes." Lan replied.  
  
"Would friend happened to be an Albert Wiley?" Dr. Light painfully questioned.  
  
"WHAT! How did you know?" Lan and the Mega Men asked.  
  
"Because a similar thing happened to me years ago. Except, in my case, Wiley's robots were picked. I was ready for either, mainly with your blueprints Protoman. I guess Wiley, in your time, wasn't that acceptable huh?" Dr. Light explained.  
  
Lan, and everyone else for that matter, were jaw dropped.  
  
"Wait, one more thing." Yai started.  
  
"ONE thing?" Mayl sarcastically asked.  
  
"Why were we brought back by YOUR "bad guy"?" Yai asked.  
  
"Unless, it wasn't you he wanted but . . ." Glyde started.  
  
"The Wiley's of our TIMES!" Mega Man realized.  
  
"We've got to do something." Mega Man.EXE said.  
  
"But what?" Both of the Rolls asked.  
  
Back at Sigma's Fortressed.  
  
"I hope, for your sake, you fixed the problem." Sigma snarled.  
  
"Ye . . . Yes sir." The slave said.  
  
"Good, now activate the time portal." The big, badly damaged maverick ordered.  
  
The slave did. 'I hope, for my sake too, this works.' He thought.  
  
There was a flash. Suddenly there were two humans standing. One with four robots next to him. The other alone.  
  
"Welcome, Doctor Wiley, oops, I mean Doctor WileyS." Sigma laughed.  
Well, what do you think? What will happen to the Mega Men? Will Sigma succeed in whatever it is he's planning? Find out next time on my fan fic! AFTER A TON OF REVIEWS! Please, it's a first chapter so, no flames! 


End file.
